ATMs
Overview ATMs were introduced to Jailbreak in the 2018 Winter Update. They are in-game locations that can be interacted with to redeem codes for XP, Rocket Fuel, Tokens, vehicle customizations, and/or cash. ATMs can currently be found inside the Bank, Gas Station 1, Police Station 1, Police Station 2 and Train Station 1. Codes So far, there have been 25 codes released publicly. Keep in mind that these codes are not case-sensitive, meaning that capitalization does not matter. For example, the code could be titled "test", but the code could be typed in as "Test", or "tEsT", etc. and the player would still get the reward. 'NOTE: '''If the "Status" tab on the code says "Expired", it means that the code is no longer redeemable. If it says "Active", that indicates that the code is still available. Gallery Screen_Shot_2018-12-22_at_8.34.49_AM.png|''An ATM in Police Station 1 before the prison update ATM 2.png|''An ATM at Police Station 1 after the Prison Update.'' GasStationATM.png|''An ATM inside Gas Station 1.'' GasStationBank.png|''An ATM inside the Bank.'' Screenshot_6.png|''An ATM outside of Train Station 1.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-01 at 9.10.14 PM.png|''The GUI for the ATMs when you interact with them.'' JB Police Station 2 ATM.png|An ATM found inside of Police Station 2 Trivia * This feature has been speculated and requested since the 2018 Fall Update, where Badimo stated that it could get added in the future. * On an ATM's screen is a logo of Twitter. However, the codes are not exclusive to Twitter; they can also be found in the description, in-game puzzles, the Jailbreak Discord Server, etc. * Once a code is redeemed, it cannot be redeemed again. Attempting to do so will result in nothing but the GUI disappearing. * If one were to redeem every code (if they were available) they would earn up to $129,000, the Armor Texture, the 3 Billion Tire, and a Royale token. * In the Ship update, an ATM was added to Police Station 2. * As the name implies, the code "test" was created as a test for the code system. * The code "QUANTUM" was the first code to have a limited stock; only the first 5,000 to redeem the code got the 5,000 cash. Also, the code was not provided through social media or in the game description. Instead, there were letters scattered around the map that players had to put together. * The code "jailbreaktwoyears" was also a puzzle with letters scattered around the map. * The code "TenK" was the first publicly released code (announced on Twitter) to have a limit. Only the first 10,000 people could redeem it. * The code "WEWILLTAKEOVER" was the first code that required solving a Twitter puzzle to find. The puzzle was created by Maplestick, and there were many parts to solving it. This was also the first code to have vehicle customization as an award. * The code "SickDay" was created due to badcc becoming sick, resulting in a delay on the 2 Year Anniversary Update. * The codes "ExpertReader" and "SuperReader" were both codes found in the game description. * The codes "TenK", "yoyoheres1code", "jetmissiles", and "feb2020" have rewarded the most amounts of money (all tied for 10,000 cash). * The code "reachforthesky" was based on a quote from the Toy Story character, Woody. The reason the code was named this was likely due to the release of Toy Story 4, as well as the recent addition of planes into the game. * The code “yoyoheres1code” was the shortest-lived code, lasting only one hour. * The code "SuperReader" is the longest living code. * The most recent code is "feb2020", added after the release of the February 2020 Update. * Only 2 codes offer vehicle customization, "WEWILLTAKEOVER", which awards the "Armor" texture, and "ThreeBillionParty", which awards the 3 Billion Tire Decals. Category:Features Category:Locations